Himitsu Yoake
Himitsu Yoake ( 夜明け 秘密 , Yoake Himitsu ) is an original character created by PastelSnake on devianart. She's a Jounin from Kirigakure, who later on joins Orochimaru's forces as a blacksmith. Background Himitsu was born to a family of 5 brothers, from which four were older than her by at least 8 years, the only younger one being born 4 years after her. Her family clan was extremly strict on it's youngest members- claiming they have to start training from years as young as four, battling their sibling to decide on who's going to claim the family's status. Her father was the second in branch of her clan whereas her mother was a medic-nin, causing both to always be out on missions, leaving their childeren behind to learn everything from old scrolls that describen in detail their family's abilities and history behind hatred that they recieved from other clans. Yet despite the strict rules, Himitsu found no interest in learing how to control her kekkei-genkai or how to perform various types of nin-jutsus or tai-jutsus. Instead she spend her time analysing and training with different types of weapons and traps. At the age of 6 she graduated the ninja academy and joined team 10, which consisted of her two peers-Yukiko and Kuroma. This was dou to an experiment that took place in her village, which simply tested if they old way (letting kids graduate at a youung age) was a better way to gain stronger ninjas. This however proved to be a complete failure as her team had no way near the level of skills as other kids who graduated at the age of 12. Tragically to her notice her mother died, when she reached the age of 9, on an A rank mission, were the enemy forces way out-numbered her team- causing in failure. It did not affect her as much as the rest of the family due to her not really knowing her mother in the first place as she was always off on missions however this caused her father to fall into debts and financial crisits later on in live, which luckily only ended in hers and her brothers bonds to strenghen as they had to move into a smaller aparatament and were heavily supported by her older brothers (whom by that time have already started their own families and moved out). At this time she has gotten into the habbit of nearly everyday going to the library only to stumble upon the history and fantasy sections, filling her mind with the many available tales of myths and lagends. When she turned 11, she was overwhelmed to find out her team and her have been chosen to take part in the Chunin exam. It allowed her to show off her strategic skils in more way than one and see what other countries had in stock to offer. She could aslo observe other countries weapons and trategics. She and her team passed easily past the first test and had no larger problems with the second, continuing their adventure into the third examination ground where they had all been split up and made to fight against one opponent- to Himitsu's relief no longer having to carry the weight of others- Each member of her team, including her, have passed with no large injury or dismemberment. Few weeks after the Chunin exam other members of her team were sent off on a B rank mission while she stayed in the village and decided on walking to a near-by waterfall in search of materials for a new sword she has been working on. She took her good friend- Kumo- with her and plans made on the sword. The journey wasn't suposed to be anything of large importance; simply find few minerals in the cave behind the waterfall and come back home with no injury. However to both's misery they stumbled upon Akatsuki members (Sasori and Deidara) who were at time gathering information about the Kirigakure and it's Jinchuuriki. While the two tried their best to hide in the shadows to get away to deliver the news to the Kage, both were spotted and had to fight with the much older and more experianced ninjas. While the battle continued she had to activae for the first time her kekkei genkai which turned her eyes to pure white. Her families kekkei genkai allowed it's users to gain a greater speed at each stage and their eyes were able to see past any kind of narutal difficulties ( eg, fog, sand, darkness of the night however took away a chunk of life span that they person holds).The battle ended when a group of anbu members appeared and the Akatsuki run off without putting on a fight as their identities could have been potencialy spotted. And while Kumo ended up with nothing more than few broken ribs and bones, Himitsu's legs were completly cut off around the middle of her thighs, leaving her near to blood loss. She woke up in the hospital month after the incident. Her legs had to be completly amputated and she couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. Her speed was mostly all she had when it came to combat and her eyes now were fogged, as if in between her kekkei genkai being deactivated and activated mode. Her vision became prefect yet made it hard to look at bright colours and caused her to not be able to sometimes see shadows. That's when she cursed herself for skipping the classes her father offered that would be able to stop the kekkai genkai. Although her sight was perfect and her speed boosted (which didn't matter as her legs had been cut off) her life spam was being slowly drained with each second. In desperation to gain her legs back and fully deactivate the power she gone back into the books she used to study from, studying in depht firstly medicine - which didn't work as she had lost overall interest in it at a very young age- and then robotics, weapons and the ways electic traps have worked. Finding soon out that; at the right speed current was able to act just like nevres that she had lost. Yet to be continued... Personality Yet to be added Appearance Yet to be added Abilities Yet to be added Kekkei Genkai .Yet to be added Status Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Part II Trivia ◾Has a bad habit of being honest to the bone ◾Her name can be translated to 'Secret' and her surename to 'Dawn' Reference﻿﻿ Category:DRAFT